Looney Tunes Cartoons
Looney Tunes Cartoons is an upcoming revival of the Looney Tunes franchise. It will be comprised of 1-6 minute shorts and the show will debut in 2019. It was the very first HBO Max original series. This will be a departure from prior Looney Tunes productions as in each short will have a different artist and art style. The only known voice actors for the Looney Tunes Cartoons are Jeff Bergman, Bob Bergen and Eric Bauza. It was later revealed that storyboardist/writer Michael Ruocco would be voicing Beaky Buzzard in the series. Sam Register and Peter Browngardt (creator of Uncle Grandpa) will be the executive producers for this project. The designs for Looney Tunes Cartoons were previewed in the Warner Bros. Animation logo that was shown before Teen Titans Go! To The Movies. Production On June 11, 2018, Warner Bros. Animation announced that a new series, which will "consist of 1,000 minutes spread across 1-6 minute shorts", would be released in 2019 and that it will feature "the brand's marquee characters voiced by their current voice actors in simple gag-driven and visually vibrant stories". The style of the series will be reminiscent to those of Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson, Bob Clampett and among others. President of Warner Bros. Animation, Sam Register, along with Peter Browngardt (the creator of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome and Uncle Grandpa), will serve as executive producers for the series. Episodes #Dynamite Dance (June 12, 2019) #Mummy Dummy (May 2020) #Wet Cement (May 2020) #Basket Bugs (May 2020) #Sick as a Hare (May 2020) #TNT Trouble (May 2020) #Pain in the Ice (May 2020) #The Curse of the Monkey Bird (May 2020) #Pitcher Porky (May 2020) #Pest Coaster (May 2020) #Porky's Pizza Panic (May 2020) #Buzzard School (May 2020) #Purrfect Chickenhawk (May 2020) #Romance Rivals (May 2020) #Love Stinks... Literally! (May 2020) Voice Cast *Billy West - The Gremlin *Bob Bergen – Porky Pig *Jeff Bergman – Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd *Jim Cummings - Blacque Jacque Shellacque, The Crusher *Fred Tatasciore – Yosemite Sam, Gossamer, Birdmonkey, Taz *Michael Ruocco - Beaky Buzzard *Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales *Candi Milo - Granny, Witch Hazel *Jess Harnell - Pete Puma *Jessica DiCicco - Petunia Pig *Dee Bradley Baker - Cicero Pig, Tosh *JP Karliak - Wile E. Coyote *Eric Bauza - Bugs Bunny, Tweety Bird, Pepé Le Pew, Oliver Owl, Daffy Duck *Paul Julian - Road Runner (archive audio) *Rob Paulsen - Rocky *Kevin Michael Richardson - Cecil Turtle, Mugsy *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sniffles *Tress MacNeille - Penelope Pussycat *Jeff Bennett - Nasty Canasta, Count Blood Count *Daran Norris - Barnyard Dawg *John Kassir - Claude Cat, Willoughby *Peter Browngardt - Red Hot Ryder Gallery Daffy_Duck_1,000_mins..jpg|Announcement Artwork Looneytunes annecy main.jpg|Annecy Artwork 2018 D7SAOByUEAIiW1Q.jpg large.jpg|Screening Poster 2019 Dleid-AU4AEI98N.jpg|Poster Looney-Tunes-Cartoons-BBTC.png|Bugs Bunny Series Card Dynamite-Dance.png|Title Card for "Dynamite Dance" Tumblr pr9r3zn1Gl1rysdivo1 1280.jpg|Still from "Dynamite Dance" Wetcementscreen.jpg|Still from "Wet Cement" Mummydummyscreen.jpg|Still from "Mummy Dummy" Curseofthemonkeybirdscreen.jpg|Still from "The Curse of the Monkey Bird" Ltct_014_still_01-1.jpg|Still from "Basket Bugs" Model Sheets Tumblr ptcqezuFAR1sbvg80 1280.jpg|Bugs Bunny’s Model Sheet Tumblr ptcqezQ4Vt1sbvg80 1280.jpg|Bugs’ Other Model Sheet Category:Television shows Category:Looney Tunes series Category:2010's Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:2020 Category:2020's Category:HBO Max